


Best Friends Turn To Love (H2OVanoss) - Sio - Wattpad

by Sio_Random



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, bananabussquad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Random/pseuds/Sio_Random
Summary: (Story Summary)Delirious, an asexual, has developed a long-time crush on his best friend named Evan. Only, he plays it off as nothing since ever time he has confessed nothing last. Just staying as friends is good enough for Jonathan.Evan notices as they plan for Wildcat's birthday party that Jonathan is acting weird. Uploading with Vanoss lest frequently and yet their chemistry is still there. Even after teasing Jonathan, Evan is curious. Not only what he hides behind his mask, but what's happening inside his mind.Will bonding finally unite Jonathan's dreams, and solve Evan's questions, or will something plummet into the depths of the unwanted.





	1. 1

It was another round of UNO and Vanoss was winning. Again.

"You guys, it's been fun, but I'm down to my UNO," Vanoss said, placing down a blue +2.

Delirious laughed, "Screw you Vanoss," and stacked on to the +2. "JOKING I was joking." 

"AW COME ON," Brian yelled before stacking onto the pile. "You're turn Ohm." 

Ohm giggled and placed down his final +2 card, bringing the stack to draw 8 cards. "Here ya go Vanoss."

"You FUCKERS." Evan yelled as the computer drew 8 cards. Everyone laughed at his demise.

Evan, out of all the laughter, could hear H2ODelirious's loud and clear with his somewhat "shitty" microphone and couldn't help smiling. Jonathan has been one of Vanoss's best friends ever since 2011, when Jonathan contacted Evan and complimented him on his Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 trolling video. They soon became trusty allies with one another and their friends, but something didn't quite fit. Even though Luke knows what he looks like, he often gets hareassed for Jonathan's face. That could be why he doesn't show his face. And even though he understands, that doesn't mean Evan isn't curious. 

It was Delirious's turn, and with a slight giggle, there was a green reverse card. "There you go Evan."

Evan looked in his hand and moved his mouse over to the +4 he just picked uo. "PAYBACK! Thanks Delirious."

The +4 slammed onto the pile and struck Ohm, but Ohm merely stacked it onto Terrorizer, who had to take the +8. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT." He yelked, smashing his keyboard. Everyone was laughing like manics. 

The game continued on with several rounds, ending a few hours later than planned. Evan won three times, while Brian won once and Jonathan twice. Ohm was just really unlucky. 

Ohm signed off first, then Brian, leaving Delirious and Vanoss alone for a bit, planning on recording sessions in the future.

"We could do GTA on the 23rd of this month," said Jonathan over Skype. The only reason why they're using Skype now is because a hacker often tries to hack into Delirium's Discord. 

"Oaky, is there any other game we could play together on this month?" Evan assked, typing the date on his phone reminders.

"I guess some more UNO, whenever you want to. I have to check though." Jonathan said.

"Okay. Are we done here then? It's getting late where I am." Evan asked sincerely. He set down his phone and waited for Delirious's answer.

"Actually.... Something's coming up soon and Luke said I may need your number." Evan could hear the hesitation in his voice. 

"Sure." He said, typing it in the chat, "I'm typing it to you now." Evan sent Jonathan his number and felt butterflies in his stomach. _Why?_

Minutes later, after the call, Jonathan had texted me. _Hey Evan. This is Jonathan._

Evan texted a simple _Hi_ back and saved his number in his contacts, saving Jonathan's picture as the first thing Evan saw when he searched in Google Images.

When Evan recieved Jonathan's unexpected text, a rush of anxiety and butterflies overwhelmed him. Evan... didn't know why. He read the text: _So I told Luke I got your number, and we're planning on a surprise birthday party for Tyler._

A bit of disappointment surfed through Evan as he read that, however it quickly went away as Evan realized that Tyler's birthday is a month away. _It's so sweet Jonathan and Luke is doing this for him. Ok, that sounds sweet. What do I do?_

 _I'm not sure, but I'll put you in a group chat with the guys and Luke will explain._ Evan waited for a few minutes, sitting in his chair anxiously. Then he got a message from Jonathan in a group chat full of numbers. _Hey guys, this is the group chat._

Cartoonz followed: _So this group chat is surrounding what we will need and/or bring. Don't u forget about it._

A bunch of _Ok_ 's from numbers followed, and after making a list of the name's associated on the group chat, Cartoonz got to business.

_ What we will need: Tickets to LA, Hotel Reservations, Clothes, Buddies                                                       I already have most things covered. To save money, u guys can buddy-up on expensives if u want. That includes sharing a hotel room. I'll text u the plans later when u guys have confirmed that u have booked ur flights.  _

Evan felt some relief in that message, since he didn't have to plan anything. It wouldn't be a hassle, but Evan still felt relief from it. More responses flooded the chat and Evan put the conversation into Do Not Disturb, mainly for the sake of not checking his phone constantly. That being said, Evan had to book plane tickets, book a hotel reservation, and pack. _Those things can wait. I have at least a month. My deadline would be in week at least._

Evan sat up and got ready for bed, it almost being 9 pm in Canada and he had to be awake for his editing. After putting on his pajamas, brushing his teeth, and setting his alarm for the morning, Evan finally settled in to his relaxing bed, trying to sleep. Even though he felt the energy of the day slip out of his body, Evan continued to think.

_Why am I nervous about Jonathan?_

_What does he look like?_

_What should I pack?_

_Was Jonathan acting strange today?_

He thought a bit more about that last one. 

_He was, during the call he was really anxious, for some odd reason. A little energy wasn't in the recording session too. I wonder what's up?_

Of course, after Evan drifted asleep, he knew, deep down, he would never know. 

Because Delirious would never tell him.

 


	2. 2

**Jonathan's POV**

I absolutely positively love my best friend in the whole world. Evan Fong.

Which is why I need to distance myself from him.

Luke totally thinks differently. He says I should go for it. _"What do you have you lose?"_

I, Jonathan Waters, am a proud closeted asexual. Meaning I tend to fall in love with my "no-homo" best bros. It always fails though. 

And everytime I confess, I ruin everything.

Every foundation, every moment, wasted with spoiled memories of others. No matter who it is. Guys. Girls. Non-Binary. Doesn't matter. They instantly see me as a disgusting person, even if they have nothing wrong with the community. 

Because they thought I was in love with them the whole time. 

That's pretty selfish if you ask me. To just assume that this whole time I loved you, after everything we did, is really selfish. No, I can't change how I feel, but why should I?                               _I'm getting ahead of myself._

Putting distance between us bros is my number one priority so I don't fall deeper into the owl's hole. So I can move on. The only thing is Luke (my so-called brother figure) completely ignores what I'm saying when he gives me advice. 

"Dude, you got his number. Now hit him up!" Luke says, obviously missing the point. 

"Luke, that's not how it works." I tell him. We're in my studio, Luke sitting on a table and I'm sitting in my chair. It's been a few hours since I got Evan's number, and I'm freakin' out.

"It's exactly how it works!" Luke exclaimed. "You LOVE Evan right? Tell him. I did it with your sister and we had a good run."

He really doesn't understand how it works.

"That's true for you, not me," I refuted. "Besides, I could ruin everything in one full-fell swoop. I DON'T WANT THAT!" I shrank back into my chair further. "I'm fine with just being friends." After all, I need some distance so it'll work. Hopefully. 

"Bullshit."

Those words stung as Luke said them. "Honest to god," I said. "I am completely fine with being friends."

"I still say bullshit." Luke says, his expression darkening. "You and I both know what we're smelling. You haven't been in love in forever, you haven't been putting yourself out there in forever, and when you finally have something you blow it off." Luke gets dangerously close to my face with this serious talk. "I'm your savior and your cupid. Don't blow this chance. You and Evan  have great chemistry Jonathan, surely you see that. Always forgiving, always forgetting."

I bit back on my tongue. Part of me wanted to believe it, but another part of me doesn't. "Don't give me false hope," I finally say. 

"It's not false hope," Luke says, returning to the table. "It's my observation. Others too, think the same thing. You have a whole shipping website on FandomWiki." 

"I'm still not believing it." I call after Luke as he shuts the door to my studio. Like hell I'll believe that.

Evan doesn't see me in that way.

Some distance would be good for us. 

I put on my calendar for the 23rd to be the day we play GTA together. I'm trying to limit playing with Evan to a few times a month. Good thing Red Dead Redemption 2 is coming out soon, something to distract my mind. At least for the most part. 

Because Luke was right. I haven't done anything adventurous in a while. Good thing the birthday party is happening next month. I'll be there with my mask, hoodie, and little teddy bear key-chain.

I exit the studio and see Luke on his way to the front door, car keys in hand. I wave him goodbye and wish him a safe drive home as he wishes me a goodnight. I checked the clock and saw that it was 11 pm. Wow, seemed much earlier.

I flopped myself onto the big giant teddy bear in my living room and just sank in. Feeling tired and drowsy. My eyelids slowly dropped as I lulled myself to sleep with hope. Hope that it will all work out in the end.

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just something short and cute

Evan woke up the next day and immediately went to editing the video. It normally takes him about three to four days to even finish it, a week at most. But something bugged him about Jonathan, so work was only to distract him. 

Working for over 24 hours nonstop while drinking energy drinks is surely not good for your health though. Evan got three-fourths of the way done when he blinked away from his screen and looked at his phone. Evan's phone had over thirty messages from the chat, nothing new to report. The only thing different was there was a separate message from someone else.

_Jonathan. 1 unread message._

Evan opened his phone and was curious as he swiped at his messages, reading Delirious's _Hi_. He chuckled to himself, not because he was laughing at Delirious, but because he was being stupid about what he said for nothing.

Evan texted back. _Hello_

Almost a response immediately. _Fancy seeing you up this early._

Evan and Jonathan texted back and forth non-chantly for a while, bringing Evan to ask something he was curious about.

_Hey Delirious, when can I see your face?_

There was a incoming message icon that blinked on and off. Finally, a text. _Well, not to offend you in anyway possible, but I still don't really want to show my face._

Evan understood. Instead, he asked another question. _Ok, completely understandable. What about your attitude a few days ago,?_

Again, same thing, only a quicker response. _Sorry but that's a no-go. Maybe at the party I'll tell you._

Evan accepted defeat and tried not to complain. The biethday party for Tyler is over a month away. Waiting until September 14th will be gruesome.

The chatter continued until one of the boys couldn't go on. The boy would be Evan, who crashed  after getting seven-eighths of his video done.

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke taking the stage

***Luke POV*-August 14th—**

Luke had a plan. It was one month exactly away from the party, and everyone had already booked tickets. That is, except Vanoss. He still hasn't heard any news of his progress of booking anything or with Jonathan.

He doesn't know if Jonathan has a plan at all.

One day, while Luke was with Jonathan, when Jonathan wasn't looking Luke stole his phone. Knowing his password, Luke unlocked his phone and surfed through his messages with Evan. 

Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. Nothing worthwhile at all. Sure, every conversation is meaningful, but nothing to develop beyond their feelings. There was a question from Evan, being a curious owl, anout Delirious's face. Still, nothing happened.

With that, Luke activated his plan. He shot a text to Evan. _Hey, do you wanna share a hotel room?_

Evan replied almost immediately. _Sure. Wanna text me the room?_

Luke googled for about 15 minutes before finding a suite that he could afford. Luke, not Johnathan. 

Luke sent the link with the text _I can pay for everything if you want._

 _nononono, at least let me pay for half,_ Evan replied. Luke could feel that this was a good ship to invest in. 

 _I will only let you pay for one-fourth of the cost. Otherwise, the deal is off_ , he responded. Evan reluctantly agreed to what seemed to be his weakness, Jonathan. After all, Luke was sending this on Jonathan's phone. 

 _Great! I'll pay for it now and you can pay me back later._ Luke sends before shuttting off Jonathan's phone. 

"Hey Jonathan, guess what?" Luke asked as he turned to Delirious.

"What?" Jonathan asked, pausing his game. 

"I landed you a room with Evan." Luke said. Jonathan was freaking out, that Luke can tell.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK LUKE!" Jonathan yelled, tossing aside his controller. "I could never expect to share a room with Evan! We can't be in the same bed."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be renting out a suite room for a few weeks, and I'll make sure personally that everything is clean."

Jonathan looked at Luke in surprise. "I shouldn't ask, but how can you afford this?"

Luke shrugged with a smug look on his face. "All I can say is I made a bet, and if I win there's a surprise for me. As a result of the other party's smugness, they allowed me to spend whatever amount of money I need to gain a successful relationship. To them, I won't win. Now, I think I can."

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a hype up

**Evan POV —August 14th—**

Evan stared in disbelief as he read the last few texts in the conversation. Apparently, Delirious is renting a suite for a day in a hotel that costs a lot of money. Where he got it, Evan doesn't know. It's not possible that with just YouTube money he is able to purchase something so grand just because he's with Evan, right? 

The thought just made Evan blush deep red. 

If Delirious was thinking of him, which he totally could be, that just made Evan's heart soar. _Maybe this could be love?_   Evan had a few girlfriends before, but they weren't the best. One of them was actually really possessive. Another was crazy.

Huh.

Maybe it was Evan's taste. Afterall, he just realized his feelings for Jonathan. 

Getting back to the task at hand, Evan booked flights to Los Angeles a few days before Tyler's birthday. He texted Delirious about it, confirming his suspicion about arriving there early.  _Hey Jonathan, I booked my flight. Will I be able to visit a few days before the 14th? Like, check in and everything._

Jonathan replied fast. _Sure. I'll already be there so I can help you get settled_.

 _Great! Can't wait!_ Evan replied, thinking how Jonathan and him will be able to spend more time together. 

Evan finished his video editing that was of Ohm, Terrorizer, and Jiggly playing Golf It and put himself to sleep, waiting for nine days to pass. The day Jonathan and Evan play together. 

A great day for all of the Banana Bus Squad.

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gameplay

**~August 23rd~ Evan's 1st POV~**

When I woke up this morning, I was giddy, happy, and excited. I checked my phone on the side of my bed to see that I was, in fact, correct. Earning myself a high five, I gave one to myself and freshened myself up. I jumped into the shower, got dressed, and  prepared myself mentally.

The recording doesn't start until 1 pm, 3 hours from now, but I hopped onto GTA early and decided to do some gigs to raise my level. Doing countless acts of crime help me get into the mood. 

I got the message an hour later that Delirious had hopped on. I pulled up my discord and skype app (to see which which one Jonathan was on) and closed my skype, calling Delirious on discord.

"Hey Delirious, giving Discord another go?" I asked when he answered my call.

"Yeah," he replied. "The 'activity' hasn't happened in a while so I might as well."

"Well, do you want to play together?" I asked. We had two hours to kill, so why not.

"Sure I'm at Vespucci Beach. You can find me, the cops are on my tail."

My character hopped into the car and drove to Delirious, picking him up. "Where to now my good sir?"

"DESTRUCTION!" Delirious yelled as I laughed. My car swerves into other random cars and I smiled. We both manically laugh as we rode through town. 

Delirious got out of the car as I drove on, swerving to try and catch him. Okay, maybe that was to run him over, but don't tell him that. Cars stopped and created traffic along the streets so I had to circle around the block to get to Delirious, since I couldn't get out of my car. 

Delirious gasped. "Vanoss, come here, there's a teddy." Jonathan said it in a dreamlike voice, which was entrancing. 

"Okay okay, give me one second." I said, turning my car around towards Delirious. 

"Oh look at this teddy! It's so cute." Delirious's voice gives off a smile, which makes my face smile even more.

I crashed my car onto another one as I hopped out of it, joining Delirious. I saw what he was looking at. It was a teddy bear beside a memorial, a part of the game. I quickly hopped back into my car, backing up into the memorial trying to run the teddy bear over. 

"Are you talking about this teddy bear?" I ask, ramming into the wall. I skip out and see the teddy bear over Delirious's cries for the teddy bear. I take out a gun and start to shoot the teddy bear. Delirious is yelling in protest, whilst laughing, when I decided the gun is not enough. I pull out a bazooka and shoot the teddy bear, killing Delirious and I in the process. 

"VANOSS!" Delirious yells as the wasted screen is plastered in front of me. We both explode in laughter.

I have fun teasing him. It wasn't hurting him in any way, and he knows it. Hopefully. I mean, that's what's great about our chemistry. That and how he knows I'll apologize. Maybe. 

The others came on and we did our nightclub job, having the hottest nightclub in the whole game. When most of us called it as enough content for their videos, it was Jonathan and I once again.

"Hey Jonathan," I said. "What should we do now?" 

"Anything Evan. Anything." He replied, killing me. 

We both laughed.  "You bitch." I say.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The Meet Up (Long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up. Sorry it took so long, writing these in parts and then putting them all together takes a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a few months to write specifically because of the ending, however, I hope you enjoy.

**-—H2O POV— September 7th**

I pace back and forth across the doorway of the suite, nervous and anxious for Evan's arrival. Currently, Luke has paid for this Suite to be reserved for a while in this fancy-ass hotel, and I will say this is honestly a palace. There's a pool, hot tub, two bathrooms, and one king size bed. There was also a comfy couch sitting in front of a big flatscreen TV. You know, all of these expensive purchases really make me wonder how Luke can afford all of this. 

Because Luke is  _Cartoonz_  and just like us! He can't make emough money to hold this place up for weeks if he is just like  _us_. 

Maybe he isn't just like us. This has to cost in the thousands, almost millions. 

On another note, Evan had to be here soon. I checked my phone again through this mask I had on. This mask was made by one of my fans who sent it to Luke, who sent it to...me. Honestly, it still bugs us that the fans poke and pry at Luke for me. Thankfully it has died down for a few months, so that's at least good. Along with the mask, I'm also wearing my "normal" blue hoodie I bought for exactly this reason. I'm also wearing jeans, like usual, as I pace some more and check my phone. It's twenty minutes after Evan's plane landed, so who knows when he'll show up. Hopefully Evan will arrive soon. This is my first time meeting him, let alone anyone else from the group besides Cartoonz. 

I did tell the receptionist that Evan needed a key since he was coming... right? I'm pretty sure I said that, but pretty sure isn't the same as absolutely positively sure.  _Maybe I should go and check_  or I can just wait here  _But you should double-check_  Evan's coming and I want to welcome him  _What if he can't get in?_ If I go down there I have to leave my mask off and I do not want to risk the chance of him seeing me  _But you never know_ I'm just doubting myself okay I think I would know if I didn't ask the receptionist about letting Evan in and even then if someone knocks I think I would open it no matter what. Talking to myself is not going to solve anything. 

As I pace some more, concentrating on being patient, I hear footsteps and wheels going down the hall. I stop and gasp as I hear the footsteps cease at my door. I'm frozen in place, cannot move an inch. Curious, and yet petrified. The handle does a little jig. Once. Twice.  _Pop_. The door swings open and in walks a face seen only on the internet.

"Helloooooohhh, hey." Evan called out, finally noticing me. His suitcase was behind him as he closed the door and walked in. "Delirious... wait no Jonathan, right? I'm not sure what I should call you by to be honest. Which one do you prefer?" 

I got  _really_  shy and blushed at the handsome masterpiece before me. I'm just so thankful I have my mask on. I stalled for a bit before answering, unsure. 

"I'm fine with what you're comfortable calling me, so if Delirious is the case then Delirious it is." I stepped closer to Evan and held out my hand for his suitcase. "I'll take that."

Evan handed over his suitcase and as I reached towards the suitcase I smelled a faint smell of wine.  _But why?_

"I guess I'll be calling you Delirious for a while then, since old habits die hard." Evan said as he extended his hand.

I took his hand and we embraced in a bro hug, patting each others' backs. 

"I'm so glad I'm able to meet you." 

I was in complete shock, because, sure, I am able to greet people this way. I was already at level 7/10 from just being able to hug Evan, but hearing that malfunctioned my brain for at least 2 seconds. Once I processed my scattered thoughts telling me many things, I finally settled with a "me too" and patted his back one more time. We emerged from the hug and Evan smiled, causing me to do the same under my mask.  _There was something comforting about his warm arms._

"So where will I be staying at this beautiful palace?" Evan asked.

"Follow me." I led Evan through the suite's kitchen and past my bedroom to his. 

Inside, identical to mine, there is a queen size bed in front of the door, the blankets a deep velvet red.  A dresser is planted at the edge of the bed, leaving loads of room on the plush carpet. I set Evan's suitcase next to the dresser as I look past the bed and onto the view of the hot tub. The sliding glass doors pictured a perfect view of the sunrise, if it was even there. The night sky shown bright with little stars to show for it. 

"Here's your room. You have a view of the sunrise and the hot tub. The bathroom is right next door," I pointed to the door on the other side of the bed. "This is a connected bathroom, but at least we have two other bathrooms and the shower's pretty nice. Anyway, I'll be out in the living room if you need me."

"Thank you Jonathan." Evan said as I left his room. I closed my door on my way out and nearly died. My heart is beating a thousand miles per second, and they way Evan said it sounded so sweet. I wish I saw his face, I wish I turned my head to see his captivating face and the emotions.

I'm so in love.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room surfing through whatever channel the hotel has when Evan emerged in a way more comfy flannel pajama pants and a normal short sleeved black  T-shirt. It looked so different than the professional him, since I guess he had a somewhat classy way of dressing earlier. I was just too stunned to notice.  _Probably_.

"I'm ready for the grand tour." Evan said when he approached me. I stood up, turned off the TV, and smiled. Of course, he didn't see that.

"So, young owl, if you follow me out of the vast porn collection you can see the round table of rage, where currently UNO cards are placed," I could hear Evan dying as I continued on. "And past the collection of porn you will see a waterfall that will definitely not kill you if you fall off and next to that is the hot tub."

"Are you definitely sure it won't kill me?" 

"Absolutely." I replied while trying to contain my laughter. "Our bedrooms have invisible barriers that allow us to enjoy the luxury of water, only when activated. That, of course, excludes me." I wiggled my eyebrows for an extra effect, but I'm pretty sure my mask hid it. "Anyway, we can go out there later, but past the UNO cards and behind the couch is one of the bathrooms. Next, we go to the kitchen, so if you will follow me..."

I lead Evan to the kitchen, which doesn't have much in it really. The only thing in the cupboards would be simple things like apples and hotdogs that don't take a lot of time to cook and eat. I'm not a great cook, but I can cook simple stuff like mac' n' cheese. Or even pizza. Things like that. 

"Here we have a kitchen with an island with stools. Almost like a restaurant."

"Except the island is all wavy." Evan replied, taking a seat on one of the stools and propping his elbows onto the counter of the island. 

"Exactly." I said. "There's also not a lot in the cabinets, so if you want to go shopping for the next week then go right ahead. I brought only simple stuff, easy to cook, microwave things so feel free to dig in whenever."

"Did you get any hot pockets?" Evan asked. I nodded and he pried further. "What about mac' n' cheese?"

"Yes that too."

"Any tamales? You know, like the microwavable ones?" Evan asked, anticipation growing in his eyes. Sadly, I shaked my head "no".

Evan looked at me in astonishment. "Have you even ever made any tamales? Tasted them?"

Once again, a "no" came from me. Evan, probably in retaliation, hopped up from the stool and grabbed my hands. "We are going to get ready and we are going to buy some ingredients to make sweet-ass tamales." Evan let go my hands and headed straight into his room. I stood there. Shocked. He grabbed my hand. I did not have enough time to mentally prepare for this. After blushing and standing there like an idiot for a while, I took out my phone and checked the time. 9:36 pm. Hopefully, something is open at this time. I mean, I'm sure 7/11 is open, but we might need an actual store. I walk into my room and take out my tennis shoes, slipping them on and walking right back out to the kitchen. Once I walked back near the counter, I saw Evan tying his shoes with his pajamas still on. 

"You're wearing those?" I asked, motioning to his flannel wear. 

"Sure. No one from around here knows me enough to care." Evan said as he finished tying his shoes and stood up. "Besides, I don't really care what people think of me, after all, I make a living off of video games." He chuckled and I giggled along instinctively. 

_Giggled? Chuckle? Honestly it doesn't matter."_

"So what store are we going to?" I questioned, shuffling towards the door. "I mean, if we can find anything first.

Evan followed suit towards the door and leaned on the handle as he took out his phone. "There's a Grocery Outlet nearby, that's most likely our best bet."

Evan leaned on the handle more and pushed outward, heading towards the elevator. I followed Evan as he makes sure he has his key card.  _I wonder what it would be like if I didn't have my mask on? To hold hands... or even..._ I gulped at this thought nervousness forming a pit in my stomach.  _To kiss._  We stop before the elevator and I instantly regret not thinking of this sooner. I hate my horrible memory. I remembered that I have to tell him I need to take my mask off when we go through the lobby. I have to Evan immediately. 

We pushed the button to call the elevator and I spoke up. "Uh...hey Evan?"

"Yeah, what's up?" 

"I need to take off my mask when we check out, and I totally forgot to mention that to you. What should we do?"

The elevator doors open and we climbed in. Thankfully, no one else was in there as we continued our conversation. Evan was really thinking of a plan, you could tell. Finally, a few floors down, he got something.

"How about you go behind me where I can't see you and you just take off your mask. When we go outside, then you can put it back on and problem solved, right." The end sounded more like a question than a sentence, but nonetheless Evan took out his hand. 

My heart stopped at this very risky situation. I felt really hesitant to do it. _Is this going to work? Will he see?_  I gathered my courage all together and decided to shake his hand. "Deal." 

Another chuckle emitted from his soft lips. "That's not the same thing Delirious."

"God dammit." I laughed as we reached the lobby. 

We stepped off the elevator and I took off my mask as Evan faced forward, serious as I have ever seen him. I hold my mask in my shaking, sweaty hands before taking a deep breath.

Nothing is going to happen.

"Are you ready?" Evan said. It kind of sucks that I can't see his face as much, but soon enough.

"Yes." I said.

Evan began to walk. Almost like a march commanding officers do, but not giving enough of a stern aura. I trailed behind cautiously. _I should thank Evan for this later_.

It's not like I want to trouble Evan, and if anything, I would like to avoid that. However, the way things are going now I would just wait for a few days. I feel that the air between us have been growing less and less awkward than before, especially thanks to the jokes I made earlier to try and calm my nerves. I'm just going to have to man up and not think too much on Evan. 

That's gonna be harder than I thought. I'm even doing it now. 

I glance at Evan's shoulder blades and how slim is actual body was.  _Clearly athletic_ , I thought as I stared.  _What would it feel like to caress his back, through his spine and wings, tracing his shoulder blades and his neck. To be enwrapped by his muscular arms and to feel in heavens' arms._  

Wait what?

I told myself to snap out of it as we turned into the lobby. We headed past the receptionists desk. My head starting to pound with anxiety, everything saying to give up. Every step toward the doors gets heavier, my vision gets cloudier. Clouded enough to not register in my brain where to step, the only thing guiding me being my sub-conscious and the distinct and fuzzy smell of Evan. When I breathed a breath of fresh air, I ran into Evan and stumbled back a bit. 

I thought straight for the first time in months and put on my mask. "It's on," I said while tapping Evan's shoulder. 

Evan turned all the way around with a smile, somewhat of a blush creeping up is neck and cheeks.  _Weird.... but why?_  There are so many questions about this guy, but I don't think I can physically handle it. Just after seeing his heartfelt smile and embarrassment nearly sent me to my knees. I felt myself blushing along with Evan, the tips of my ears becoming red. "Fantastic!" Evan says. "Now Grocery Outlet is this way." He said as he pulled out his phone, pointing down a street. 

"How far?" I asked, peering in the direction his finger was pointing at. The street seemed to be a forever winding one, going on and on and on. 

"Not too far. We can get an Uber or rent a car, depending on what we're doing  and how many trips. It would take about 10 minutes with an Uber, a little more if we rent a car."

"A Batcoon mobile?" My curiosity was peeked if the response was what I hoped for. I wanted to get a few more things on top of the ingredients for the tamales. Also mainly because I was going to die from laughing way too hard at my own stupid reference.

"Only if we rent one," Evan laughs. I'm relieved I've made him laugh. "Anyway, the call is up to you. Do you want to rent a car, rent an Uber driver for the rest of the night, or just call an Uber driver. When you make the choice, then we will be set to go on our adventure."

 _This is already an adventure, especially with someone like you Evan._  "The adventure of greatness!" I chime in, posing ridiculously. After one second second, I came up with my answer. "Also.... Can we just rent an Uber driver for the rest of the night?"

"Sure." Evan called for an Uber and posed with me. "We look awesome, don't we?"

"Absolutely."

We stayed in our pose until our Uber driver showed up, which not only caused a lot of people to look at us weirdly at the pajama wearing tall-ass and the guy wearing a mask. On the upside, someone asked if they could take pictures with us. When the driver pulled up, even they stared at us before Evan broke out of his pose and motioned me to come closer. I obediently respect Evan and walk on over, seeing our driver. 

"Are you Evan?" The driver asked, clearly to Evan. 

"Yeah, and we have something to ask you. Delirious, if you will." Evan says, motioning to me. 

"You see, Mr. Driver, I hope you aren't offended by this request but could you be our personal driver the the rest of the evening?"

The driver peered up and raised an eyebrow. "Really? How much?"

Evan started to think again. He didn't contemplate for as long though. "Well, how would $200 sound?" 

The driver thought about it and held out their hand. "Okay. Got nothin' else to do.  Why not. PayPal? Cash?"

"PayPal." Evan said, taking the driver's hand. Evan then opens the car door and holds it open to me as I climb in.

"What's your name?" I ask when I buckle in my seat belt.

"My name is Rose, but please, call me Roy." Roy said. 

"Nice to meet you Roy." Evan said as he closed the door and buckled in. "We're heading to the Grocery Outlet nearby, the one near-"

"The new Starbucks and Dollarstore? Yeah, I got you." Roy said, pulling into the street and cruising down the road. 

About 10 minutes later, Roy pulled up to the parking lot and waved at us when we got out. 

"I'll just be waiting here." Roy said, pulling out their phone. 

While Evan and I were walking towards at the store,  I waved back to the car. "They are nice." 

"Yeah, Roy is, aren't they." Evan said as he did the same. He pulled out his phone and continued walking. "Let's get shopping Delirious."

"Cue the montage music!" I said, laughing. 

We headed inside and Evan grabbed a cart. "So we need salt, cinnamon, baking powder, sugar, rum, raisins, vegetable shortening, milk, coconut milk, some Masa Harina and unsalted butter. I mean, we also need banana leaves, but I don't think they have them here."

The list of things ran through my mind as i tried to process it all. When it finally did, we were already walking towards the area where they keep the milk and coconut milk, and creamer, which is a definite must-have. I finally caught up to my thoughts. "Wait.... banana leaves are what now?"

"Banana leaves are the leaves of banana trees Delirious." Evan said, chuckling to himself. 

"Are we gonna  **EAT**  them?" I asked, kinda petrified. I don't think leaves would even taste good, even if they were banana flavoured. 

This made Evan chuckle even more. "No, don't worry, we aren't going to eat them. We put them with the almost-finished tamales in the steamer for a while. Which reminds me, we may need to stop by Walmart." Evan checked his phone recipe. "Also the steaming process will take a while." His face goes almost to full on regret. "I should've planned this better."

I grabbed some milk and coconut milk. "That's fine. It's not like I have a bedtime anyway." I pause. "Hey Evan, do you drink a certain kind of creamer?" 

Evan looked up from he phone and shook his head, "No, why?"

I open one of the doors and grab some hazelnut creamer. "I want you to have  Poor Mans' Mocha while we wait for the tamales, if they are going to take a long time." I plop the creamer into the cart and put one hand on my hip.  _Feeling sassy. Enticing. Daring. Oh god i hope he feels the same way_. "You in?"

Evan smiled. "Sure. Sounds amazing, but what is a Poor Mans' Mocha though?"

As Evan walked to our next destination, I explain to him that a Poor mans' Mocha is coffee, creamer, and hot chocolate mixed into one. Also how especially good it is with hazelnut creamer. We walked down the baking isle and grabbed baking powder, sugar, and vegetable shortening. 

"That sounds fantastic." Evan says as we move onto the next isle. 

I paused my footsteps and felt like teasing Evan. Maybe it was payback for ruining my teddy bear. "Hey Evan," I said. Evan stopped and turned around with a "yea". "Wanna see who can get the most ingredients faster?" 

I could see Evan's enjoyment in a challenge. Especially with me involved. 

"Okay, what are the rules?" 

"You send me a text and send the recipe. When I say the secret word, we rush and grab all the ingredients as quickly as we can." A smile rose from my lips, but he'll never know that. "Do you accept my challenge?" I held out my hand. 

Evan took his hand off the cart and shook mine  _Warm_. "Yes I do."

Evan quickly sent a text my way and I skimmed through the ingredients. "What the hell is Masa Harina?" 

"It's a flour for tortillas. Anyway, what's the secret word all might one?" 

I got ready to book it towards the spices. "Ready to get set Evan? Cuz I'm about to..." I start to run as I yell "GO!" 

"YOU JACKASS!" Evan yelled behind me. I turn into the isle to grab salt and cinnamon; quickly grabbing them, I then swerved into the dairy section. I grab the nessecary butter and (with full motion still in effect) I run with butter, salt, and cinnamon to the front of the store to grab a basket. 

I grab a basket and threw everything into it, holding on to dear life to the basket as I ran. I made my way to the isle where the raisins were kept. I grabbed a whole tub of two different raisins; some were normal while the others are yogurt covered raisins. I get out of the isle in a rush and rush through the maze of alcohol to grab some rum. Of course, since this is glass we're talking about, I have to be more careful. I smoothly made my way out and see Evan barreling towards me. 

"DELIRIOUS! I NEED THE RUM! MOVE!" 

His cart was ahead of him with enough momentum to crash into everything, including me. I step away and run over to the side of Evan's cart. I quickly push the side of the cart and, thabkfully, it started to turn. As the cart drifts away from the beeline towards the alcohol, it instead was heading straight to the frozen meat in the middle of the walkway. You know, those places where sometimes there are boxed frozen food and hotdogs. 

"Jonathan!" Evan said as he tried to stop himself from diving into the frozen compartment. "I'm goING TO KILL YOU!" 

I laughed so hard as Evan tried to stop himself with the soles of his shoes, occasionally throwing a "fuck" along with his short string of "whoa"es. In one swift movement, the cart hit the side of the frozen compartment and Evan went into quite a bit of shock. I saddled up next to him and checked up on him. Once I saw that he was breathing and no physical harm was done to him, I took a look in his cart and saw that he had the last item I needed, or at least the last one to complete the scavenger hunt. I grabbed it and held it up in the air as an accomplishment. 

"I GOT IT! I WON!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. "I GOT THE MASA HARINA!"

Evan, who was staring at me (the whole time) was smiling until I turned around, which became more of a joking death stare. 

"You stole it dumbass." Evan said. 

"That wasn't against the rules." I refute. 

"There were no rules!" 

"Meaning there are no rules to break. So, I won. No further discussion." I take my basket with the Masa Harina inside and set it in the cart with everything else. "We have everything, right? At least for the tamales." 

"Everything except banana leaves." Evan said, turning the cart away from the disaster that almost sent Evan flying. Almost being the keyword. 

"Well, we also need actual food and not just a one meal prep too ya know." I add, walking along Evan. "But I'm guessing we're getting those at a Walmart, a cheap enough place." 

"Yeah, well, I don't think they want us here any longer so let's go with that." Evan says as he shrugs. 

"They?" Evan points to the workers and just a few other people roaming around the store. _I didn't notice them before_. "Oooh,  _they_... okay yeah, maybe we should go." We walk to the cashier, paid for our stuff, talked to the manager about... ahem...  _stuff_ , and left. 

"Next stop, Walmart!" I said to Evan, holding groceries in both of my hands. We were heading to Roy's car. 

"What are we getting at Walmart?" Evan asked. "They're probably closing soon, so maybe just in case we may need to hurry." We quickly approached Roy's car and put the grocery bags in their trunk, hopping in shortly afterwards.

"How'd it go? Get everything?" Roy asked as we got buckled. 

"No, not yet. We need to head to the nearest Walmart. Could you perhaps take us there?" Evan says as he gets comfy. 

"Perhaps." Roy said, turning on the ignition. "But what do we say." 

"Pleaaaase?" Evan and I say in unison. 

"There we go. Sit tight." Roy said, deiving out of the parking spot and heading straight towards what seems to be the direction of Walmart. 

Our ride there was entertaining, for on the way we turned on the radio and sang a great song. Singing from the top of our lungs, "THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIRE".

However, a few whatever the fucks later, we arrive at a huge building with an illuminated sign saying Walmart. What else would it say? Evan checked the time and thanked Roy as he left the car, I was following suit. 

"It's 10:58 pm... is Walmart open 24/7?" Evan said as more of a statement than a question. 

"I guess so. I don't normally visit Walmart, since I'm more of a Albertsons and Safeway guy, but I think we're dumbasses." I said, aaaaand it was true. Even if I go to Albertsons or Safeway, I'm actually more prone to going to local businesses than anything else. It's because of the hospitality I experience more than at the others. 

"Huge dumbasses, enough to not use Google to find the closing hours."

"Should we go in?" I asked. It was a stupid question, but we were just standing there after all. 

"Yeah. Let's go." Evan said, walking ahead. I walk alongside him and through the doors.

Once we get a cart, we start surfing the store. I grab a box of hot chocolate while Evan looks at popcorn. 

"Would Extra Butter or Sea Salted suite your taste?" Evan asked. 

I merely shrugged. "I like butter, but not as much to eat it constantly. Let's go with the Sea Salt flavor." Evan nodded and put the package in the cart. "Anyway, do you think rich chocolate is appropriate for a Poor Mans' Mocha?" 

"Sure, as long as it's rich in flavor." 

I toss it in the cart and move on. "Okay, well, let's grab the rest and leave. I'm starting to smell hungry." 

"Smell?" Evan said in disbelief. 

"Yeah, smell. What, I can't smell hungry?" 

"Yeah, you can't  _'smell'_  hungry." Evan continues. "Please tell me you know that." 

"Know what?" I asked. 

"JONATHAN YOU ARE 31 YEARS OLD HOW DO NOT KNOW THIS?!" 

"KNOW WHAT? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY AGE?" 

"I HAVE GOOGLE. OH MY JESUS I CAN'T." Evan starts to laugh; like his actual belly laugh, tears forming in the the corners of his eyes. 

I started to blush, analyzing what I said in my head.  _Wait..._  I just kinda stop for a bit as Evan tried to recollect himself. "I'm in idiot." I, in a deadpanned way, say in disbelief and caused Evan to laugh even harder. "My god," I started to laugh. "OH My God." 

We both broke out into laughter as we traveled down the aisle, getting the rest of the food for our week. 

•••••••••••••••••••

We appreciate Roy for helping us big time when we finish unloading the bags into our hotel-ish room. 

"Thanks again," Evan said as we placed the bags on the round table in the corner, away from our aching arms. "It would have taken ages without you." 

"No problem," Roy said as they placed their load of bags on one of the chairs. "I'm glad I could help my fellow LGBT peeps. Let me know if it works out with the dinner."

I nodded and waved off Roy with a "Yeah, of course, we would be glad to" before I let their words sink into my skull. And it hit me in the chest, just like I was shot with a rifle. I started to blush while I glance at Evan. Evan seemed  just as flustered as me, only his face kept cool. 

"Um...  _*ahem*_  Yeah... uh... thanks Roy. I can send you pictures if you want."  Evan said.  _What in the world is he thinking?_

"Sure. Keep in touch." Roy said, turning away from us and closing our suite door. 

Leaving us alone. Awkwardly alone.

Evan was the first to react. In a slight panic I saw him rushing to the bags and speeding to get them on the kitchen counter. All while he was saying: "WELL WASN'T THAT EVENTFUL I LIKE ROY THEY WERE NICE OH WELL I GUESS WE SHOULD START PUTTING THEM IN THE CUPBOARDS." 

His fake enthusiasm lasted for just a few more seconds before his movements slowed down. Evan was lazily putting chips and things we picked up on the empty shelves. I didn't know why he felt bummed out. Meanwhile, I was ecstatic to think of Evan and I as a couple. The thought eventually dawned on me:  _What if Evan doesn't want to hurt my feelings when he rejects me? Does that means he knows?_ I'm just so confused, but seeing Evan so bummed doesn't help. I grab the last bags he didn't grab and saddled up beside him, trying to put away my share of the food.

Silence fell on us awkwardly. The tension was building up. I'm already blushing worse than before and the air feels sickly hot.  _I want to speak up_  Nonononono I cannot express how much of a bad idea that yet again you have dreamt of. We have done this before and I will say it again  _SPEAK UP_  NO! I don't want to ruin anything.  _THEN BE A PUSSY_  FINE I'LL BE A PUSSY...  _You'll never be a good one though_. SHUT THE FUCK UP I AM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT.  _Then gOD FUCKING DAMMIT JUST SPEAK THE HELL UP YOU GOD DAMN PUSSY!_  

"Soooo... the weather's really something, ain't it?"  _Great. Just great._

Evan started to chuckle a little here and there, a little half-heartedly, seeing that my failed attempt at an icebreaker worked enough to lighten the heavy mood, just a little bit. Not all the way, but it's not always that easy. 

I snuck a look at Evan and took him in,  _really_  took him in. Not just a peek, or a glance out of the corner of my eyes, but looked at him in no other way I had looked at him before. His slightly tanned skin, always glowing in this luminescent light. His beautiful eyes that always squints as he laughs. His perfect lips, just for... me. Hopeful, and maybe selfish, but I truly hope so. Seeing him in his flannel pajamas today was surely a sight for sore eyes, especially on how shameless he was. Man, I wish and dream for that kind of confidence. 

After a while of just gazing, half because I was waiting to see if Evan would talk and the other half just to monopolize him with my eyes. I finally return my gaze to my work, still waiting, still dying of love over here. Finally, after I got done with about 4 bags, one more left to go on my end, Evan spoke up. 

"Well, Jonathan..." Evan says in a way more serious tone than what I was expecting. Not to mention my name, which is only for serious things (that I've noticed).  _Did he find out?_  "I... uh...whooo boy, I...uh...I have something to tell you. I was planning on holding off, but, I guess my mission failed solider, and I won't get 'em next time."  _Dead meme Evan_. His face at this point was flustered beyond belief. "I guess... man, um... Jonathan, I, uh, I tried to put this off, especially since this is really too soon and we've only just met in real life but I've known you for years and it just feels unreal you being here and..." I cut off Evan. He's rambling, very unlike Evan, and I have no idea what he wants. "Right. Well, I'm just trying to say..." Evan takes a deep breath slowly, gulping it down like salvation. "I just really wanted to say... that..." 

He trailed off. I took a step towards Evan as he stayed put, avoiding any eye contact towards me. I gently put my hands on his shoulder for comfort. After Evan closed his eyes and took another breath, out went the words I could have never have expected for a long while. 

"Jonathan, I love you like the infinity loves the beyond."


	8. The Pain

**Evan POV**

My heart stopped, dropped, and screamed in the silence as it rolled around in the bottom of my rib cage. You know when they say "silence is deafing", well this was truly it. Not a word was said and as I finished what was left of my bag, I just said one last thing. 

"I think we should hold off on the tamales for tomorrow. "

I left and went into the escape of my room, flopping onto the softest bed of my life. Which actually makes me want to cry, to curl up and cry. To pour your heart out in a few little words and to not get a response just summoned my heart to the worst pit. I would say Hell, but I don't have a heartburn. Tears started to form in my eyes as I crawl into the velvety softness. A rock forms in my stomach and another lump forms in my throat as I lay there with only the night sky as my friend. 

I should have never told him. I should've changed the topic. At least done something the fact that I told him something I didn't want to confront. It's just... I thought we had finally took a step  forward in a great way. It seemed Jonathan was warming up, that we would interact just as we do on the internet, to have that connection. I knew it was a stretch, but maybe I'd just figured to do it if Roy could clearly see through me. What's the point of hiding it? Especially since I did that cringey response. 

I buried my face into the pillow and just wished I could die. That was just so embarrassing. 

Before I knew it, I lulled to sleep with my head on the pillow. After what felt like forever weighted  on my chest, I woke up with a headache. Turning to the window, I could see the night sky was still there, only the moon was hardly luminescent from the misty sky. Head still pounding, I go up finally from my comfortable resting place and trudge outside to see if some cold water would help. It didn't really, but the pounding lessened as I took deep breaths. 

The hunger in my stomach panged and I realized how we never got to make the tamales I promised to make. _Fucking great, fuck one thing up and another one gets fucked too._ I sighed and dug through the cupboards to find some popcorn, to at least make my night worth something. Lord knows that I've messed up and gone to shit. I find the popcorn and open the box, taking it out of the plastic wrap and putting it in the microwave for 2 minutes and 30 seconds. After the popcorn popped itself out, I took the steaming pile of popcorn and took it with me as I went and sat down on the couch, to stare off into the distance while eating popcorn. 

It was a while, just wallowing in misery, before I heard any life stir. It was still night out, so any busy-body businessman would still be catching Z's. The floor creaked nearby and I just wanted to die. The only other person who was there is the one who I don't want to see, but me being lazy and not wanting to make noise just stayed there. By this point, the popcorn smell has wavered off and became faint, so I was just hoping he'd walk on by without noticing it. 

I stayed still for minutes on end, holding my breath until I heard "Evan?" 

I still stayed still, hopefully to trick Jon that I was alseep. My eyes stared up towards the ceiling as my breathing slowed and I waited for Jonathan's response. 

"Evan? You asleep?" I heard Jonathan creep closer. "I just... wanna talk. For a bit. But if you don't want to, then that's fine. I was just, taken aback earlier." There was a pause in his voice as he sat a few feet away from me. I still didn't move. 

"I just wanted to show you something. You mean a lot to me and I just wanna tell you face to face that..." Delirious shuffled in his seat and caused my curiousity to get the better of me, tilting my head to face the familiar mask.

My mind was expecting to take in the Jason mask, the one I've seen for the past few days. The only way I've ever sen Jonathan. 

Only this time, Jonathan's face was a black distorted mess. I forever swirling pit of despair and agony. An uneasy feeling rushes over me as I try to back away from the monster who has appeared before me. A pit formed in my stomach and my headache pounded harder against my skull. The screaming agony shortened my breath as Jonathan crept closer and closer still. 

“Evan, what’s wrong?” A unfamiliar disgruntled voice beckons to me. 

My head hurts a thousand times worse. Struggling to get away from this creature, my sight becomes blurry, my eyes squinting from the over saturated heat from an unidentifiable source. Burning.

I woke with a start, my headache still pounding but the sun in my eyes making it worse. 

“God fucking dammit.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Evan POV- September 12th**

I woke up with a start, the sun shining through the windows and my heart going 100 miles per second. I sat straight up and grabbed the velvety blankets, gripping them tightly. The same dream has been happening for about 4 days in a row now. In that short span of time, my interactions with Jon have greatly decreased. A side effect of that would be my interaction with the world has also been limited. I've hardly eaten, only when I feel that I'm on the verge of starvation. Not healthy at all, I know that, but just the thought of meeting with him sends me into a downward spiral. 

My stomach grumbles on cue, saying "HEY! FEED ME IDIOT" as if it was angry. After some mental arguing, mainly me being a winey bitch, I inch out of bed and listen carefully behind my door for any signs of movement.

**Jonathan POV**

I was just sitting on my stool next to the wonky island, slowly sipping my coffee and checking my phone. I was a depresso expresso, and that means countless nights when I lie awake and wait until Evan will talk to me. I've tried knocking on his door, waiting in the kitchen, and even texting him. Still no response. Evans' schedule is hard to figure out. I'm not even sure he's eating right. That sends a pit of guilt and worry into my stomach. 

I hear sounds of shuffling behind me, causing me to look over my shoulder. Nothing was there, but there wasn't much else it could be. I turn my attention back to Instagram, seeing Luke's latest post. _I swear he posts a lot._ There was even more shuffling behind me a few seconds later. I put down my phone and took another slow sip of my coffee, pretending not to hear it. More shuffling happened, and as soon as I put down my coffee I whipped my head around and saw Evan trying to crawl all stealthy-like around the wonky island.

Evan froze with a look of "oh shit" plastered on his face. Not losing a second, a chance, I flew out of the stool and knocked it over, rushing to close Evan's open door, to block him from escaping. I'm pretty sure Evan saw what I was doing, but I didn't care. I didn't want to lose this, I just want to talk again, to understand. 

I was afraid to speak out then. I was still processing the fact he loved me back, without me even knowing. It was unfathomable, until I accepted it and decided to try and fix it. Maybe, just maybe, we can be together. 

If he didn't change his mind, that is.

I slammed the door shut and boarded it up with my body, stopping Evan in his tracks. My breath rugged from sprinting, I look in the face of Evan. 

Evan looks tired, bags under his eyes. His body seems to have gotten frail, and the littlest outline of his cheekbones are showing.

"Evan," I start to speak. Evan's face quickly becomes pained, and it tugs at my heartstrings. "Evan, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Evan cuts me off. 

It catches me by surprise and shuts me up.

"Just..." Evan looks distantly into my eyes. Or at least, my mask. "Forget what I said. I take it back."

A lump formed in my throat. Take it back? Did he not love me anymore? All that came out of my throat was:

"Does that mean you'll stop avoiding me?"

"What?" Evan said, taken aback. 

"We have to meet the others in two days and I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be distant with you." I spilled out my emotions, almost all of them. 

Evan sighed. "I... guess, I'll stop avoiding you... if that's what makes you happy." 

Tears started to well up in my eyes, thankfully going unforeseen. All I could mutter, with a shaky breath and a heavy heart, was a true and powerful reply.

"Thank you Evan."

 


End file.
